Patron papa ou papa Patron?
by missPika
Summary: Etre le plus grand criminel de la terre et être Papa c'est possible? Recueil de OS (rated M pour langage et parce que le patron) notez mon imagination débordante pour le titre et le résumé...


_**hey bande de petits Hericendres!**_

 _ **ceci est un recueil de OS parti d'un délire avec une pote (l'auteur de "l'aire de jeu" pour celle/ceux qui l'on lut) je devais écrire un OS entre elle et le Patron... mais mon imagine a décidé de partir en live et donc voile... Désolé Marie tu sais que je te n'aime :)**_

 _Lundi 10 avril 2015 7h50 dans un petit appartement calme dans le centre de Paris_

 **-Putain je vais être en retard!**

La jeune fille brune était en train (d'essayer) d'enfiler son pantalon et de manger un croissant en même temps... Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos.

 **-PUTAIIIIN!**

Elle se releva, finis de s'habiller, attrapa son croissant et sortit de chez elle en courant. Elle descendit les 4 étages d'escalier en courant, sortit de l'immeuble et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle s'assit, essoufflée, sur le banc et voulut réviser ses cours... Puis elle se rendis compte que dans son empressement elle avait oublié son sac. Elle respira calmement pour tenter de se calmer puis elle hurla.

 **-AHH journée de Merde!**

Les passants la fixèrent avec de grands yeux mais elle ne leur prêta pas attention. Elle se décolla du banc et décida de sécher... De tout façon elle n'aurais pas son examen donc autant aller boire un coup et faire les boutiques non? Elle marcha dans les rues pendant une petite demi heure jusqu'à arriver à un petit bar miteux où elle avait ses habitudes. Elle poussa la porte et entra... Étant un lundi matin le bar était quasiment vide mise à part un groupe d'étudiants qui devais, eux aussi, sécher les cours. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda une bière, qu'elle bue en réfléchissant au sens de la vie. Soudain un étudiant se leva et vient s'assoir a côté d'elle.

 **-Salut Beauté.**

 _Super la phrase d'accroche..._ Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son regard sur sa bière.

 **-Hé tu pourrais me répondre!**

 **-Au revoir.**

Elle se leva, paya sa bière et sortie du bar. Elle commença a marcher dans la rue sans but précis, soudain elle entendit une voix l'appeler derrière elle.

 **-Hé Mademoiselle! Hé attend nous!**

 _Oh merde..._ Elle accéléra pour tenter de les semer mais ils réussir à la suivre malgré le fait qu'ils soit bourrés à 8h30 du matin... Elle commença à paniquer et accéléra encore jusqu'à courir dans les petites ruelles de la capitale. _Bordel de merde mais quelle journée pourrie!_

 _ **-**_ **Hé salope attends nous!**

 _Super on est passer de "beauté" à "salope"... Putain je suis perdue!_ Elle s'arrêta, épuisée, au fond d'une ruelle en espérant qu'ils ne la suivraient pas.

 **-Ahah bah voila... T'as finis par comprendre que tu devais nous... Hips... Nous... Obéir...**

Les trois étudiants qui la poursuivaient s'approchèrent d'elle avec un sourire mauvais collé au visage.

 **-Ok heu... Écouté vous êtes ivres donc euh... Ce qu'on va faire c'est que moi je vais aller me marier avec Patrick l'étoile de mer et vous euh... vous vous allez euh... prier le dieu Crayon. Voila.**

 _Bravo Marie c'est sur que après ça ils vont sûrement t'écouter..._

Les trois étudiants se regardèrent en souriant et se rapprochèrent encore d'elle.

 _Bon bah fuck ma fierté..._

 **-Au secours! A l'aide!**

 **-Chuuuut!**

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et tandis que le premier lui mettait la main sur la bouche, le deuxième la tenait bloquée contre le mur et le troisième commençait à défaire sa ceinture. Soudain une voix grave retentit dans la ruelle.

 **-Hey vous foutez quoi là?**

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait interrompu leurs petite "partie de plaisir".

 **-Mêle toi de tes affaires connard!**

 **-Pardon? Tu m'as appelé comment gamin?**

 **-Connard... Pourquoi ça te pose un problème?**

 **-Hum... Oui.**

L'homme en noir sortit une arme et tira une balle dans la tete du premier étudiant. Les deux autres hommes ouvrir de grands yeux effrayés et lâchèrent Marie.

 **-NOUS TUEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**

Ils tombèrent a genoux devant l'homme et pleurèrent comme des enfants.

- **Dégagez. TOUT DE SUITE!**

Les deux garçons partirent en courant sans se retourner.

 **-Marie...**

La voix du Patron montrait une profonde inquiétude. La jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant.

 **-Patron...**

Le Patron resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Marie.

 **-Hey... Tout va bien ok? Je suis la, c'est terminé.**

 **-Patron...**

 **-Non attend... J'ai quelque chose a te dire et si je ne te le dis pas maintenant je ne le ferais jamais.**

La jeune fille se blottit plus fort contre lui.

 **-Marie je...**

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

 **-Je sais que l'idéal serais que j'arrête définitivement mes trafics... Mais c'est la seule chose que je sais faire et la seule chose qui me rapporte de l'argent. Mais je veux que tu sache que j'ai donné a Tatiana le poste de chef des bordels. A partir de maintenant, ils ne m'appartiennent plus. Je ne continuerais que mes petits trafics jusqu'a ce que j'ai réussi à trouver autres choses.**

 **-Je...**

 **-Je t'aime Gamine. Et j'aime aussi l'enfant que tu porte. Notre enfant.**

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le Patron.

- **Patron... Tu es totalement fou. Et moi aussi pour être tombée amoureuse de toi...**

Le Patron eu un grand sourire béat. Oui oui béat. ni carnassier, Ni criminel, ni même narquois. Juste un sourire béat, amoureux. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la seule personne qui arrivait a le faire sourire ainsi.

 **-Au faite qu'est ce que tu faisait là? Tu n'avais pas cours?**

Marie eu un sourire amusé.

- **Mh... Disons que c'est une sombre histoire de réveil...**

 _ **Voila voila voila... Review?**_

 _ **bisous sur vos museaux de pokémon**_

 _ **MissPika**_


End file.
